ChinaxOC (Diachi) Yaoi Fanfic -oneshot-
by StoopidCoopid
Summary: Daichi, a 17 year old transfer student, gets completely lost on Dublin University's campus (thanks to a air headed teen we all know and love!) In the midst of such, he meets China, the typical unattainable Senpai. In this cute yaoi love story, SunshineProjects OC falls for Asia's lovely eldest brother. Congrats for winning the OC contest, Sunshine ;D


ChinaxOC (Diachi)

**My sister told me that I should write a hetero...**

**Nnnope! :D**

**Haha, I will one of these days, I promise. :**

**~Diachi is an OC created by SunshineProject,**

**And he is a master piece *-***

**Thanks Sunshine, for giving me this opportunity**

**Enjoy~**

The day was long. I had just transferred to Dublin University, and had already skipped two class periods. I didn't ditch on purpose, I had gotten lost on the humongous campus.

I _did_ have an escort at one point, but, he had gotten lost himself, and went to search for help. He seems very ditzy. He probably forgot about me, standing in the hallway, all alone.

After about fifteen minutes of mindless wandering, I started peeking in class room windows. Maybe I could find whichever class I was _supposed_ to be in. I looked at my schedule. Math class, huh?

I sighed. I don't mind missing that class, but I can't exactly afford to. I push my glasses higher on the brim of my nose. I better find it.

Each part of the school contained different subjects, and each level contained different grades. Trying to wrap my head around all of this made me dizzy. I pulled my ponytail out, allowing my ashen hair to fall around my shoulders. Doing this would probably lighten my headache. Or not.

When I looked through one window, I got a nasty glare from a man playing the piano. I shrank from his line of view, and continued down the hall.

He was by himself, in a room that contained just a piano. Darn.

I slumped against another door, while trying to rummage through my book bag. There _was_ a simple map telling you which building you're in, now that I think about it-

"What are you doing?"

I looked through my bangs at a figure looming over me.

"H-huh?" I stuttered trying to collect myself.

"What are you doing here, I mean, In front of the Home Ec. Room, aru?! "

"Um, I.."

"You look a little lost." He had a pretty thick accent. Not that that's abnormal here. I just couldn't figure out where it was from.

"You have no idea..." I smiled. He laughed.

"Could I help you? I could point you in the direction in which you're going, aru."

"Yes, I'm going to eleventh grade math."

"You are completely out of your way! This is the arts section on campus."

"Well, I know that now." I laughed.

"You might as well stay here. By the time you reach the main subjects, second period will be over, aru!" He walked into the door I had been blocking.

"Well, aren't you coming, aru?"

"Sure!" I walked into the large room. Most of the items were metallic, it all looked so fancy. The sinks, stove tops, and most bowls. "Everything here is really shiny.." I mumbled.

"It's all stainless steel. It is hard to keep clean, but when it sparkles, you know that it is also sanitary."

"So you like to cook, then?"

"Of course, aru! I enjoy the fine art of cuisine."

"All I can make are tacos..." He looked at me, in a kind of judgemental way. Maybe I should act a little more professional. I tied my hair back up, I didn't want to look messy.

"Maybe I can teach you something before the day is over." He walked to a cooking station and rolled his sleeves up, so they didn't cover his hands. He rolled severely balls of dough. He had nice, nimble hands. I wonder...

I blushed.

He seemed so focused, I'd hate to bother him. I set my chin on the table, and sighed. He looked over to me.

"Is something wrong, aru?"

"No, no! I just..." Usually, I'm running around, burning energy and talking, but now.. "What are you making?"

"Bo lo bao."

"Wait, melon bread?" He nodded. "Ah, I know who you are now! You're China, right?"

"Yep." He bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm sorry I never formally introduced myself, aru." I can't believe I didn't recognize his accent. The Chinese dessert finally gave it away.

"It's alright!" I laughed. "So, uh, do you actually put melon in melon bread?"

"No." He took out some sort of culinary tool. "The pattern on the top gives it its name."

"That's sort of dumb..." I mumbled. He glared at me. I'm not very good at mumbling. "I'm sorry, I just, I really like melon flavored things. It sort of let me down."

"Wait until you taste it aru! The pattern is made to trap some of the delicious glaze.." A smile grew on his face. He really likes food.

He threw the sticky balls of dough into an oven and sat down beside me. I sighed again looking at a sheet of paper, pretending not to care for his presence. In all truth, I was enchanted by his friendliness and wit. I couldn't seem too eager though. He was so mature, I didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"Those will be done soon." He said.

"Oh, alright. Thank you, China." I flipped through a panphlet.

"You know," he but his lips. "Did the Bo lo bao really let you down?"

"Um, sort of." I looked back at the folded piece of paper. He pushed the paper away from me. "Hey-"

"I can make you something else." He said hastily. "Something that will suit your taste." I hadn't actually noticed how close to me he was. His hazel eyes felt as though they were penetrating me, like he could hear everything -and anything- I was thinking.

"L-like what?" I covered my mouth. I hadn't expected my voice to crack, or for my words or stutter and shake so badly. It was like I was under a spell.

"Melon ice cream. You said you liked melon flavoring, aru."

"R-really?! You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, aru. But you and I both have to make it. Those are my conditions." His perfect pink lips curled into a smile.

"Of course!" I nearly dragged the man onto the floor while pulling him into the kitchen. Or, I would have pulled him off of the floor.

He was pretty tall, himself. He must've been at least five foot, eight. Still, I was taller, at about six feet. I need to be more gentle, I am a pretty tall guy.

"No, aru! Don't tilt the bowl this way!" We were splashed with the gooey ice cream mixture.

"Sorry..!" I never actually realized how clumsy I could be.

"Ha ha! It's okay, aru. Lets put this in the freezer, aru." That's how China is, though. He makes me realize a lot about myself. I discover new things. I discover that I like men. I like him.

"When will it be done?"

"Soon," he licked the splatters of melon goo off of his hands. "Maybe after school, during 9th period."

"Sweet!" I mimicked him.

He walked me to my next class, then we parted until 9th.

The day seemed to go by slower without China. I eventually ran into my ditzy escort, whom apologized for the inconvinience . He was also accompanied by a large blonde man. What a strange school.

Finally ninth period had come. Almost everyone but the club members had gone home. It was just China and I in the Home Ec room.

"Taste it, aru!" He handed me a bowl and spoon. In my fantasies, he fed the ice cream to me. However, this will have to do.

"Oh my God! It's amazing, can I please marry you?" Say yes.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I have a new favorite dessert." The ice cream was gone within seconds. I couldn't help myself, especially knowing how hard it was to make. I tried wiping the remanents of it off of my lips.

"You know," China said, sitting down beside me. "I never got to taste any of it, aru."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I just, I wasn't paying any attention-"

"It's alright, I'll get my way one way or another." He pressed his lips against mine, slightly biting my lower lip, where the last bit of ice cream had been left. "Hm, I like it."

"Gurgle." I couldn't form any words. I could just feel my face heat up. He laughed at my completly incoherent, love struck language. He wrapped his fingers in mine, and pulled me from the chair.

"C'mon, time to leave the school."

"Okay.." My face was still beet red.

"What are you having for dessert tomorrow, aru?"

"Chocolate cake, I guess..."

"Mm, I can't wait to taste that too."


End file.
